Chickens
The Intergalactic Chickens, simply known as Chickens, are the main antagonists of the famous video games Chicken Invaders franchise. Descriptions They appear to be ordinary chickens, which are coming from the galaxy. All of which have white feather, black eyes and various clothes on. They are famous for being giant and for being very advanced creatures. Proven by many scientists, the Chickens could be a potential treat to the galaxy, some of which say that they could make damage to the whole universe in the future. History The Past It is very anonymous about their pasts. It is believed that they came from the Foregin Galaxy, uniting and creating a space civilization, until they created what they are known for today. In the Neolithic age, the Chickens also started appearing on Planet Earth. Some of humans domesticated them and exploited them for food. Eventually the Chickens found out what was happening on planet earth, which created them very angry, making them plan a attack on the planet for-so. The Leaders decided to create a massive invasion over the whole Solar System, causing a gigantic war and starting with the first planet being Earth. Concurring the Solar-System As the main Hero of the-game found out about the Chickens plan, going into a massive war between the Chickens. The Chickens then bought their Mother-Ship, being-sure that they will defeat and concur Earth. But luckily the Hero went and saved the Solar-System from them, destroying the Mother-Ship, stopping the chaos. Because of this, the Chickens became extremely-angry and decided that they are changing the plan into totally destroying Planet Earth. Construction of the The Yolk-Star™ The Chickens decided that they will build a Battleship by the name "The Yolk-Star™". The Battleship appears to be a huge-robotic egg. The Hero sees something behind of the Sun. So he flied behind of it and saw the Battleship being constructed. The Battleship then starts shooting lasers towards the Hero, which managed to survive the attack, but also got moved into a big black Hole which redirected him to another-side of the galaxy. The Chickens then went into the Hole, trying to slow down the Hero from the Battleship's goal to destroy Earth. Just in time, The Hero manages to come at the right time and shoots at the Battleship destroying it. The Ultimate Preparation Since their attack was stopped for a little amount of time, they created a new machine by the name The Egg Cannon or Viteline Molecular Propulsor, which should of shoot a gigantic egg at the Earth, wanting to make Earth into small pieces. An anonymous pilot with the name "Hen Solo" suddenly came from nowhere telling the Hero about their new goal to destroy the Earth. Hen Solo came from a Intergalactic Portal, so the Hero and Hen Solo entered it together arriving to the Chicken Testing Site, in which the Chickens we're testing the Cannon. Hen Solo then let the Hero fight with the Chickens. Hen Solo then meets up with the Hero again helping the Hero get to the Cannon in time and defeat the Chickens. Final War After the third defeat, the Chickens made their last plan to totally demolish the humanity. The final time they used a huge Spaceship in order to demolish the Hero and the Earth. Also they've started using different breeds of the Chickens for this final destruction. The Chickens end up coming to the Solar System, as the Hero noticed the army. The Chickens we're brutally attacking the Earth until the Hero ended up landing on Earth and having a huge war with the Chickens destroying the invasion again. Category:Genderless Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Animals Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Hostile Species